The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an imaging technique. OCT imaging techniques are often used in a medical setting. The techniques are capable of producing three dimensional images from within optical scattering samples, such as biological tissue. In other words, light scattered by a sample can be detected in order to form an image of the sample. When imaging a sample, parts of the sample below its surface can be imaged. Examples of biological tissue that may be imaged using OCT include coronary arteries, skin, and an eye. In another example, OCT may be used for art conservation to analyze layers of a painting.
OCT is often accomplished with the use of an interferometer. An interferometer utilizes light that is reflected back from a sample and a reference light. The reference light is generally configured to travel a similar distance as light that is reflected back from the sample. The light from the sample and the reference light can be combined in such a way that gives rise to an interference pattern. That is, the light from the sample and the reference light will either constructively or destructively interfere with each other. The level of interference that occurs indicates the reflectivity of areas of the sample, such that structures within the sample may be identified and imaged.